Warriors Starkit's prophecy my sequel
by Foxpaw2.0
Summary: It's about Gleamstar's kits (trooooooooooolfic) BTW xDarkRosex u have probebly gotten used to ppl hating/making fun of ur fanfic by now but if u REALLY still care, then leave me a review about it and I'll take the fanfic down
1. The birth

The cats gathered around the gray she-cat, hope in their eyes. Many cats spoke about the new kits, and how amazing they were going to be. After moments of hope, the cat finally gave the gift of life to 2 toms and 3 she-cats. After the birth, a lightning bolt struck the white tom known as Blackstar and he felt death once again


	2. The new warrior

The cats gathered around the gray she-cat, hope in their eyes. Many cats spoke about the new kits, and how amazing they were going to be. After moments of hope, the cat finally gave the gift of life to 2 toms and 3 she-cats. After the birth, a lightning bolt struck the white tom known as Blackstar and he felt death once again

Chapter 1 AN:There was a review about it being a good fanfic, remember that this is a trollfic, not a fanfic

Sunkit opened her eyes for the first time, and saw her littermates were ready to go outside, guessing that they were planning to go without her!

"You wanted to leave the den? Without me!?"

"Woah, calm down Sunkit." It was her brother, Cometkit. He had jet black fur with yellow spots and streaks with sparkling purple eyes. " We were only getting ready because the apprentice ceremony is today. Anyways, we've been out without you before." Then she heard him whispering something into Thunderkit's yellow ear.

"I can't believe their letting her become an apprentice when she only opened her eyes today. Probably because we're Gleamstar's kits."Sunkit wouldn't let then call her lazy or spoiled. She stared into thier eyes to get their attention.

" Ok, ok!" Moonkit looked away. "Please just stop it now! Your eyes are too bright!" Sunkit didn't know that she was so special to have bright eyes, but it didn't matter, because today is the day she becomes an apprentice. Sunkit ran over to her favorite littermate kawaiikit, who she had spent a lot of time with. Suddenly, and Gleamstar was about to call them forward, Firestar appeared out of the blue, with Shadowclan! Sunkit tried to run away, but he was too fast and caught her! She stared into his eyes and he looked away, so she clawed his in the belly drawing blood. He ran away. She was ready to fight more of the warriors, but her littermates had already defeated them! This was the best day of her entire life, but then it got better. Gleamstar had decided to make them warriors for their efforts!

"Sunkit, you shall be Sunstare. Moonkit, you shall be Moonshadow. Cometkit, you shall be Cometflight. Thunderkit, you shall be Thunderclaw. And finally, Kawaiikit, you shall be Kawaiifur. You have done a great job, my kits. Even I was an apprentice for 3.14 days. I welcome you to the clan, with all of your might." The clan and some of the Shadowclan cats yowled for her. She was now a warrior, and would do whatever she could for her clan! :3


	3. Winclan's struggle

Sunstare woke up to cats yowling in her ears.

"Why is she here?"

"The leader wants to ask her something!"

"What!?"

"I don't know! Harespring, your the deputy, do you know?"

"Yes, but I'm not aloud to say!" Sunstare started looking around her and she saw all her littermates except for Moonshadow and Cometflight. Then two shadows came walking through.

"Hello, little warriors!" It was Furzestar! "Harespring and I spied on you when you were attacking Shadowclan, and we decided that you would be perfect warriors in our clan, as well as our mates! Moonshadow and Cometflight escaped. Only one male for me to choose. Thunderclaw, will you be my mate?" Thunder claw looked like he was thinking for a while, and then decided.

"Of course I will! Your so nice, and Thunderclan was really mean to me. I never got any of the large prey for myself, I always had to share it!" Now Harespring was looking at both Sunstare and Kawaiifur, but it seemed like the choice was clear.

"Kawaiifur, I'm sorry, but Sunstare is my true love. You'll have to find someone else to be your mate." Kawaiifur ran away, colorful shining tears coming from her pale pink eyes and falling onto her radiant rainbow fur.

"I never wanted to be your mate anyway! I'm going back home to be with my mom and my true love, Crowpaw!"

"Now, Sunstare, I bet you'd love to be deputy, right? Well, let's make that happen." Harespring jumped onto Furzestar's pelt, clawing off his muzzle so he couldn't scream. Sunstare didn't know what to do. She wanted to be deputy, but not at the expense of another! She stared into Furzestar's eyes as if to say I'm sorry, but she forgot about her powers! Her shining gaze made Furzestar unable to move, and he withered away. The three cats now went outside the leader's den, dragging Furzstar's body with them. Harespring began to speak.

"A fox got into a crack in the den! We made it run away, but with so many attacks, Furzestar lost five lives! Her last five lives to be exact." Cats yowled with terror. Thunderclaw wanted to speak, but he didn't want to get killed by Sunstare's mighty gaze as well.

"So now my name is Harestar, and I say these words in front of Furzestar so that she may approve of my choice. My new Mate, Sunstare, shall be our new deputy. Now we shall hold a vigil with Furzestar's body tonight. All cats are welcome, no matter how close they were to her, for she was a leader, and must be shown respect." As the held the vigil, Thunderclaw decided to slightly rake his sister with an electrifying claw. By morning, he had withered away as well.


End file.
